Various components may be secured with zip ties or cable ties. For example, one or more wires or cables of an airplane may be secured to each other and/or to a structure. After the wires or cables are secured, a free end of the zip tie or cable tie may extend outward from a loop of the cable tie, reducing space available, interfering with access, and/or providing an obstruction that may snag an article of clothing of an operator or otherwise impede or inconvenience the operator. Conventionally, such zip ties may be cut to be substantially flush with a loop securing the wires or cables. However, conventional approaches may leave a sharp or jagged edge that can cut or scrape an operator. Further, flush cut zip ties may make removal of the zip ties more difficult and/or less convenient.